Perfection
by ShadowyHarlequin
Summary: Their last mission involved a good ol' talk about the birds and the bees...poor Kakashi. And even Sasuke's a little bewildered by Naruto's unexpected questions. SasuNaru. Shonen-ai. Oneshot.


A/N: I started this last night when I couldn't sleep. For more a/n concerning everything else see bottom!

**Perfection**

The inn was packed. The noise was excruciating. But, alas, he was hungry.

It was just the two of them, as often happened to be. He thinks Kakashi does it on purpose. Some sort of bonding thing.

They sat at their table, far off in the corner, finishing their dinner. Not to mention, listening to more mindless nonsense from his addlebrained teammate.

Sigh.

Scowl.

Rice cake.

And he was choking...

"What the hell did you just say!?" Sasuke managed after several attempts to successfully wash it down with his tea.

The blonde tilted his head to the side and managed to have the grace to be embarrassed. His cheeks stained a faint red, he lowered his eyes to the table, for once not obnoxious at all and quite serious actually, "I said..._(cough) _um, have you ever had sex...heh?"

Sex!? They were prepubescent boys for crying out loud! I mean sure, he had thought about it once or twice, but it really wasn't an all important subject and he doubted very much if it ever would impose upon his desire to train. Still, he looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Naruto..." he paused trying to find just the right words for this new brand of idiocy, "why in the world would you ask me something so stupid?"

"Hey, it's not stupid!" Naruto was defensive now. Great. Just great. He didn't need to get into a fight with the idiot in the middle of a crowd over _sex _of all things. But to his great surprise Naruto sat back down and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "It's just I can't help but think about it for some reason....it's all Kakashi-sensei's fault," he finished weakly.

It was strange. He was...quiet...and meek. Those adjectives just didn't scream Naruto and that's how Sasuke knew he was being serious. He wasn't just saying this to get a rise out of Sasuke – he was genuinely treating him like a friend.

Sasuke couldn't help but sound like he had a bad taste in his mouth though, "Hn. Because of what he had to _'teach' _us for our last mission?"

Naruto just nodded, relieved that the brunet understood what he was talking about.

Kakashi had fervently wanted to skip what he had been assigned to teach his little genin's, but sadly had no say in the matter, and furthermore would have been restricted from taking his students on their assigned mission if he didn't. Sex education was not something he had wanted to discuss with the three – _EVER_ – but the hokage did have a pretty valid reason. They were going to be undercover in a red-light district and obviously they wanted to affect the least amount of shock on their impressionable student's minds. Or so Kakashi had explained to them.

No matter how you colored it though, it was still as embarrassing as hell.

Sasuke tried to tactfully choose his words, "Why bother to think about it right now? Aren't we still a bit young for that kind of thing?"

"Yeah, I know. But still...I have no idea what Kakashi said to you while you were in there, but he hardly told me anything I didn't already know," he laughed a little goofily and ran a hand through his hair again, "Heh...that was kind of one of the unexpected advantages of the Oroike no Jutsu." (AN: That's the Sexy Jutsu! XD)

Sasuke really should have been disgusted that Naruto had probably turned himself into a girl with that disgraceful jutsu of his, and ogled his girly parts in a full length mirror, no doubt. Strangely, he found it amusing, but he didn't think that Naruto needed to know that. As for his discussion with Kakashi....apparently it had gone a little different than Naruto's....

*_Flashback to 'the sex talk' :)*_

"_So...Sasuke, why don't you tell me what you __**do **__know on the subject and I'll try to fill in the gaps," Kakashi said with a smile on his face._

_He was far too amused about this, Sasuke decided. What a sick sense of humor._

_Sasuke just stared at him. Not particularly wasting glaring at him, but close. _

"_You know," Kakashi started, an evil glint in his one visible eye, "if you ever plan on producing an heir and trying to rebuild your clan, it __**might **__just be useful to know this kind of thing."_

_He almost twitched. Almost. But, he fought the urge and stayed silent. Like hell he was going to participate in this. _

_Kakashi was grinning like a madman now, "Or perhaps, our young Uchiha doesn't like girls, hmm?"_

_Sasuke was so startled by the turn the conversation had taken that his mouth was set and inch open in a disbelieving manner, face turning scarlet and eyes wide, before he realized it and tried in vain to compose himself. _

_He turned his head to the side and was ignoring his teacher completely now. But that was Kakashi's cue to keep going. The words just kept coming and after Kakashi's next statement, he didn't find himself minding quite so much..._

"_If that's the road you're on, I'm sure I have some useful tips for you, Sasuke. It'd save a lot of trouble and trial-and-error. Trust me."_

_Trusting Kakashi. It was like putting on a red dress and dancing in front of a herd of bulls. Not that Sasuke would ever put on a dress...._

_Anyway._

_Yet, he turned his head to the side, peeking his eyes through his bangs, and for the first time in a long time looking curious. _

_*End*_

Well, that had been, by far, the strangest conversation he'd had in his entire life. It had left him quite flustered, but he had at least made it very clear – using threats when necessary – that his sensei better **never **talk about his lack of interest in girls to anyone.

Looking up from his food made him aware of a very curious look on Naruto's face.

"It wasn't any different than yours I'm sure," Sasuke made it sound as matter-of-fact as possible.

"Yeah...but I bet you didn't know as much as I did," Naruto proclaimed proudly, jamming a thumb into his chest.

He gave the loser the most venomous glare in his arsenal before pushing his plate away and walking away toward the stairs, only pausing momentarily to throw one last taunt over is shoulder, "Like that really matters, dobe. I'm still better than you in everything."

He was sure that he had probably left Naruto sputtering incoherently about him 'being the best and how he was going to be hokage some day, dattebayo', and Sasuke took some minor childish pleasure in the teasing of his rival. Really, right then, he felt like being alone though. He was sure that Naruto would track him down later and take a jab at him (either physically or verbally it was often hard to tell) and Sasuke would yet again take pleasure in returning some comment or other about him being an idiot this getting the blonde even more riled. It was the most he could call 'fun' in his life.

Lying on his futon, staring out at the pale full moon started to lull him into sleep, but he kept his mind alert. He couldn't stop thinking about those ridiculous conversations now. The heavy air finally began releasing the rain he could smell on it for quite some time now in the form of soft pattering on the roof above.

His eyelids were so heavy, the moon was so peaceful, the rain so calm, so rhythmic...wait, no he didn't want to fall asleep yet...he still had to get into a spat with Nar...u...to....and he was gone, peacefully oblivious to the world around him and a certain blonde shinobi quietly sliding the door open.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto whispered quietly. He closed the door and walked over to where his teammate slept. Sasuke must be a very tense person, Naruto thought, because he never looked that relaxed when he was awake. He rested his knees on the edge of the bed and leaned over the sleeping brunet, "Oi, Sasuke, are you awake?" Naruto gently rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well I am now, stupid. What do you want?" Sasuke sounded gruff, sleepy and didn't bother to turn over to look at his comrade.

"Kakashi told me to tell you – Sakura ate something bad and is reeeeaaally sick. He said that since were so close to Konoha an' all that he was just going to take her home and let Tsunade-baa-chan take care of it. Told me that we're s'posed to wait here for him," Naruto was looking upward at the ceiling absently whilst ticking things off on his fingers now, "that we're not to get into any trouble, so no fighting, don't draw attention to ourselves, and that he'd be back by morning."

Sasuke had turned to look at Naruto half-way through his message, sitting up but resting back on his elbows. He took it all in and simply nodded his silent understanding that they still needed to finish their mission tomorrow and rolled back onto his side.

He could feel the bed shift under the other boy's weight and presumed that Naruto had decided to make himself comfortable for the night, yet he had a nagging sense that the boy wasn't finished bothering him and as such didn't even bother trying to go back to sleep. Still, he evened out his breathing and lay there as if he was asleep. It didn't take long for their comfortable silence to break though.

"Ya know, you never ended up answering my question earlier. I guess I shouldn't have really asked it, but you're just such a prudish bastard, it makes ya wonder ya know?"

"I'm not prudish," Sasuke's grumbled into his pillow, loud enough for Naruto to hear. He turned over to glare at the idiot and ended up bringing their faces far too close to each other. He continued his tirade anyway, "No, I've never had sex. I'm still a virgin. We're too young anyway. And I'm **not **prudish! There. Happy now!?"

Naruto blinked a few times in rapid succession at the outburst then lowered his eyelids and lay back on his back once again, staring at the rafters, hands laced over his chest. "Oh," was all he said for a moment, then he breathed quietly, "Well, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Sasuke sighed, _where the hell had all this come from? _and ran a pale hand back through his hair, "Naruto, where is all of this coming from?"

It took too long for the blonde to answer, and Sasuke vaguely wondered if he'd even heard him. But then Naruto finally decided to speak, "I dunno. ...I guess because we're rivals an' all I feel like I have to be better than you at everything. But that also means that I can't let you be better than me, right? It's just another stupid competition it looks like," he grinned, but there was sadness behind it and Sasuke couldn't understand why, and it made Naruto look like he was grimacing instead of smiling.

Sasuke winced and leaned over his friend. Naruto looked stunned, frozen to the spot, but Sasuke couldn't back out now. How would he explain hovering over him if he did nothing? With that thought in mind, he plunged forward. They were inexperienced, the kiss was messy, and they had no idea what they were doing. But...it was unexpectedly heart-stopping. It was electric; there just wasn't enough air to fill his lungs. To his credit, he didn't even care.

Naruto made a soft noise of surprise and (probably accidentally) opened his mouth in shock or protest. It didn't matter, but Sasuke took advantage of it anyway. His tongue fumbled into his teammate's mouth, teeth clashing, small nibbles...and it was perfect. Completely perfect. Naruto's hands had found their way to his hair sometime during his clumsy ministrations and he felt a sharp tug as the blonde moaned into his mouth. Sasuke gladly swallowed up the desperate cry and when the other boy was as breathless as he was he let go of the sheets on either side of Naruto's head and leaned away. Lips barely inches apart, he gave his friend – his rival – one last lingering press of lips, barely a ghost of a kiss.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto once again and snuggled into the comfort of the blankets. The moon was covered now, shadowed by dark grey clouds.

"Now go to sleep, idiot," came Sasuke's deadpan explanation to his actions.

He didn't feel any movement for quite some time and couldn't tell if Naruto had done what he said and fell asleep of if he was still too shocked to do anything. Obviously, he never saw Naruto's wide-eyed expression or hand gently pressed to his lips or even when a small smile came unbidden to his mouth. He did hear a small sigh escape from behind him just before the sheets shifted over something and he felt a hand against his back. Sasuke tensed a little, but when no protest came Naruto slid closer and buried his face in spiky brunet locks, warm breath tickling the nape of Sasuke's neck.

Naruto wouldn't dare get any closer, and Sasuke wouldn't want him to anyway. There weren't any more heated kisses, no declarations of something more, no entangled limbs or laced fingers, but it was..._enough._ It was a start, and that's all they needed.

Besides, it was perfection just the way it was.

*****

Okies, I know that I've been slacking...*runs away from angry mob with pointy objects*

But seriously, I'm going to post chapter 3 of Unflinching Loyalty tonight, promise, scouts honor! ^^ I've just had a really hard time writing the ending to that particular chapter....I have to say I have most of it already down...and I hate it. I dunno why. I just don't like it. Anyway, I have about 15 different oneshot/possible stories that I have started writing recently (several of which are complete crack and are hilariously amusing me to no end ^^). This includes a Fem!Naruto, a Stripper!Sasuke, one about Saki-chan a Crossdressing!Sasuke (who belongs to Asuka Kureru), a KabuSasu who I'm beginning to loooove, and a Loveless, Gravitation, Ouran High (which'll definitely have some good ol' Nekozawa-sempai in it!) plus a twincest/hitachiincest fic about Hikaru and Kaoru. ^_^ *grins evilly and rubs her Belzenef's hands together* I'm going to have a lot of fun with all this!

Okay this was a loooong author note, which half of you didn't read anyway...so no harm done. XD I will give one last parting note though: I am open to doing a sequel to this oneshot, probably with some smexing! After all, Kakashi won't be back until morning, ha ha. If you think this is a good idea and want some cute, fumbling boy's learning about the birds and the bee's "the fun way" ^^ then lemme know.

ShadowyHarlequin out!


End file.
